


the first day.

by orphan_account



Series: gifts [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Background Poly, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Day of School, Gift Fic, M/M, Romani Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: iris west ii aka irey and jai west getting ready for their first day at ilvermorny with their parents.





	the first day.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flyinggraceon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyinggraceon/gifts).



> a gift fic that i was in charge of from the halbarry discord's secret santa. i'm a little bit behind on posting but i also made a new ao3 so that also caused some delay. oops. anyway, here you go dani. sorry that this is short, i tried to make it longer but my muse just wouldn't let me and a bunch of other things happened. i never wrote jai and irey before so there's a chance that they are and linda, walls, and dick are also completely ooc. also linda, wally, and dick are 100% married to each other, just shush about that.
> 
> not bet'd. all mistakes are mine (and probably were rushed).

It was that time again, school would be in session once more but this time it would be very different for two siblings. A girl hummed softly as she swings her feet from the stool as her Tata* did her hair. She was bubbling up with excitement as her bright auburn hair was tied into her signature pigtails. “I wonder what house I’ll be in at Ilvermorny. .What do you think Tata?” Turning over to look up to meet with her shiny emerald eyes, looking like a spilting image her dad.

Dick couldn’t help but smile at the girl that his husband and wife made together. “I’m sure whatever your house you’ll be in that they’ll love you Irey. I mean I was a Wampus when I went there, also your dad too. And your mom was a Horned Serpent. But we will be proud of you and brother for whatever house you’ll be in.” He assured her and booped her freckled nose as she giggled.

The other three came in with Jai in an almost matching uniform to Irey’s. Biggest difference was Jai had pants on with loafers and Irey was in a skirt, tights and Mary Jane shoes. Linda had her camera ready and smiled widely at their two kids. And they were expecting another soon, names were a big debate in the house. “You look wonderful Irey. .Now you two get together with Dad and Tata for the pictures.”

Jai grumbled a bit as he goes to stand next to his twin sister. Despite not looking like each other at all but the similar emerald green eyes. He had dark hair and no freckles whatsoever unlike his sister. Jai felt his dad poked his cheek and telling him to smile for mom’s picture as he sighed a bit before trying to smile.

Irey, on the other hand smiled brightly with her Tata’s side of the picture. “Cheese!” She says as everyone else smiled in the picture.

“You really need to smile more Jai, it would be good for you. You know it takes less muscles to smile than to frown.” Wally points out as he gets up, chuckling at the small glare that his son had given him. The other leans towards Dick as Linda went to make sure they got everything as he whispers, “Think he gets that from Damian, he never glared before until he met him.”

The dark haired male couldn’t help but laugh, “Eh. Maybe? I’m not entirely sure but I can see why you would think that. Jai even looks like Dami with the dark hair and green eyes a bit but yet. Though he looks more like Linda than anyone else here. The next kid hopefully will look like me since you have Irey who seriously looks like a female version of you when we were kids.”

The red head rubs the back of his neck, “Yeah totally but I think she’s a mix of us. Totally gets the dork from you.” He jokes with his husband before jolting to look over at Linda with her arms crossed, “What?”

“It’s time for us to get going so the kids can go get on time for their first day, you know? And not be late like a certain West was on his first day,” The Korean-American woman tells him with a slight smirk on her lips as Dick snorted.

“Hey! That was Uncle Barry’s fault, okay!?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> *tata - dad, in romaninan.
> 
> all characters belong to dc comics, not me.


End file.
